Akatsuki Una historia diferente
by 2nalu1234
Summary: Conocéis el efecto mariposa? Es un concepto que explica que cualquiera acción por pequeña que sea cambia completamente el transcurso de la historia. Y eso es lo que sucede aquí, cuando Zeno, nuestro querido Ouryuu, al ver como dos maleantes intentan secuestrar a su princesa toma acción y la salva. Una pequeña acción que cambia todo el transcurso de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler del capitulo 61 alert!**

 **Centrado a partir del capitulo 61 del manga de Akatsuki no Yona durante un momento de la infancia de Yona en que casi es secuestrada pero salvada por Hak.**

Conocéis el efecto mariposa? Es un concepto que explica que qualquiera accion por pequeña que sea cambia completamente el transcurso de la historia. Y eso es lo que sucede aquí, cuando Zeno, nuestro querido Ouryuu, al ver como dos maleantes intentan secuestrar a su princesa toma acción y la salva antes que Hak y Soo Won cuando estos eran niños. Una pequeña acción que cambia todo el transcurso de la historia por completo.

CAPITULO 1. EFECTO MARIPOSA

En la ciudad de Kuuto, capital imperial del reino de Kouka, toda la ciudad se encontraba en plena alegría y diversión en los mercados y puestos de entretenimiento, las personas sonreían con sinceridad ignorando un acto atroz que sucedía ante sus ojos y ante su ignorancia.

Un hombre de no mas de cuarenta años llevaba un carro algo nervioso ya que dentro de un saco metido en ese carro se encontraba una hermosa niña de seis años quien resultaba ser ni mas ni menos la princesa Yona quien tras despistarse un momento de sus dos amigos había sido secuestrada. El hombre era un mercenario quien pretendía vender a la niña en un trafico de personas situado en el puerto de Awa y por ello era acompañado por otro compañero quien en su derecha vigilaba los alrededores asegurándose de que todo estuviera correcto.

Algo alejado de esos hombres y escondido por la multitud de personas se encontraba cierto muchacho de aparentemente no mas de diecisieta años que poseía una larga melena dorada y unos grandes ojos azules. Este chico vestía con una capa algo vieja y con una cinta en la frente en la que estaba atado un hermoso colgante dorado.

La gente de la ciudad desconocía la verdadera identidad del chico quien observaba con el ceño fruncido el carro que traían esos dos hombres nerviosos mientras comía una manzana, ya que en realidad ese joven era ni mas ni menos que el Ouryuu quien había acudido a la llamada inconsciente de ayuda de su maestra.

Por unos segundos el Ouryuu mejor conocido como Zeno apartó la mirada del carro para buscar a sus alrededores a aquellos dos niños quienes debían estar buscando a la princesa pero lamentablemente no los encontró así que suspirando por lo bajo no tubo mas remedio que hacer las cosas el mismo.

Zeno desde el nacimiento de la reencarnación de su rey se había mantenido escondido pero observando de muy cerca a la pequeña princesa velando por su bienestar y su felicidad a espaldas de todos, planeaba darse a conocer cuando la princesa ya hubiera crecido tanto física como mentalmente pero al parecer no tenía otra opción.

Por otra parte los dos mercenarios ya se sonreían mutuamente al verse prácticamente fuera de la ciudad cuando de repente una jovial y divertida voz se escuchó a sus espaldas, específicamente dentro del carro que ellos dos llevaban.

\- Secuestrar a niñas pequeñas no esta bien, los dioses les castigaran por eso. - Dijo Zeno quien se encontraba sentado tranquilamente dentro del carro terminando de comer su manzana y rodeando con su brazo el saco que contenía a la princesa dentro.

\- Q-quien eres?! Y cuando has subido a nuestro carro?!. - Gritó uno de los mercenarios nervioso metiendo su brazo dentro de su capa dispuesto a sacar su cuchillo mientras su compañero mantenía una expresión mas cuidadosa.

\- Vamos chaval, de que estás hablando? Has leído demasiadas novelas de secuestros, ese saco solo lleva alimento para nuestras familias, porque no vas a jugar con tus amigos que deben estar preocupados?. - Dijo el otro mercenario dejándose engañar por la apariencia de adolescente infantil de Zeno.

Varios ciudadanos ya se empezaban a juntar alrededor del carro murmurando entre ellos a causa de la situación provocando que los mercenarios se empezaran a poner aun mas nerviosos ya que a este ritmo los soldados de la ciudad no tardarían en llegar.

\- Venga mocoso baja de allí que tenemos prisa!. Dijo el mercenario que se encontraba mas nervioso intentando sonar agresivo con la intención de asustar al chico pero Zeno solo sonrió y empezó a abrir el saco para pánico de los mercenarios.

\- Bingo!. Dijo alegre Zeno al encontrar el rostro asustado y amordazado de la princesa que lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y asustados por lo que Zeno le sonrió con cariño y le acarició la cabeza. - Tranquila pequeña señorita, Zeno la salvara, Ah! Por cierto yo soy Zeno. - Dijo este muy contento a lo que la princesa contagiada de la alegría del Ouryuu intentó sonreírle a través de la mordaza.

\- Maldito mocoso! Aléjate de nuestra mercancía!. - Gritó molesto uno de los bandidos sacando su cuchillo a lo que muchas mujeres que observaban la situación gritaron asustadas y varios hombres empezaron a llamar a los soldados a voces.

Zeno frunció el ceño al ver como el hombre se acercaba con el cuchillo por lo que el rubio saco rápidamente a la pequeña niña en brazos para así colocarla tras el al ver como el cuchillo del hombre se les acercaba a ambos. Zeno se posicionó con firmeza delante de la pequeña niña quien se pegaba a su espalda asustada y preocupada.

Justo cuando Zeno se preparó para sentir el punzante dolor que ya le resultaba muy familiar un niño de no mas de nueve años apareció de la nada y de una patada mandó a volar el cuchillo del hombre para después posicionarse al lado de Zeno.

Un grito silencioso y de alegría se escuchó salir de la princesa quien todavía tenía puesta la amordaza y el niño que recien apareció se giró para mirar curioso a Zeno quien también se había sorprendido de la fuerza de un niño tan pequeño.

\- Señor gracias por ayudar a Yona, por favor usted encargese de quitarle la mardaza y desatarla, yo me encargo de esos dos. - Dijo el pequeño niño llamado Hak frunciendo el ceño a los dos mercenarios quienes se acercaban molestos.

Zeno se encontraba en la disyuntiva de hacerle caso y si dejar a esos dos hombres en manos de ese niño de tremenda fuerza era buena idea cuando de la nada apareció un anciano muy fuerte que dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe a uno de los mercenarios al grito de " Que le haces a mi nieto!?" .

Zeno al reconocer al anciano general de la tribu del viento se acercó a la princesa sabiendo que la situación estaba controlada y le quitó con la amordaza de los labios con cuidado de no dañarla para después proceder a desatarla.

\- No llore señorita, ya todo a terminado. - Dijo Zeno sonriendole con cariño a la pequeña niña quien asintió algo apenada de que un chico mayor tan guapo la tratara tan bien después de salvarla _( A/U: Yona a partir de aquí empieza a tener un pequeño enamoramiento por Zeno, recordad que aquí Yona tiene seis años y Zeno físicamente 17 por lo que es normal que Yona lo vea como un " chico guapo y grande, supongo que a esa edad muchas hemos tenido enamoramientos tontos por chicos mayores, si ese enamoramiento llega a mas con la edad... eso ya se verá con el transcurso de la historia")._

El otro mercenario quien asustado intentó escapar fue fácilmente derrotado por el general de la tribu del cielo quien apareció muy molesto para cortarle el paso y cinco minutos después tanto el general de la tribu del cielo como del viento se encontraban muy molestos riñendo al niño llamado Hak y a otro chico de cabellos rubios y de la misma edad que Hak quien se veía algo nervioso y asustado mientras el general de la tribu de la tierra Geun-Tae intentaba tranquilizar a los dos adultos.

Pronto los tres adultos notaron la presencia de Zeno quien por el momento se había mantenido tranquilamente sentado en el carro de los mercenarios con la princesa sentada en su regazo mientras esta le hablaba muy entretenida de su vida y de sus amigos Hak y Soo-Won mientras Zeno sonreía divertido atento a las palabras de la niña.

\- Tu chico! Se puede saber quien eres?! Y como osas tener esas confianzas con la princesa?!. - Bramó molesto el general de la tribu del cielo Joo-Doh a lo que Zeno giró confundido la cabeza sin entender el enfado del hombre.

\- Ese chico rubio fue quien encontró a la princesa antes que yo, si no fuera por el no la hubiera encontrado. - Dijo Hak en verdad muy agradecido con el extraño chico que había aparecido de la nada para salvar a la princesa.

\- Zeno solo vio algo sospechoso en esos hombres, por cierto Zeno soy yo. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo señalándose a si mismo causando que tanto Yona y Soo-Won rieran divertidos de las ocurrencias de Zeno mientras los tres adultos y el pequeño Hak lo miraban con una ceja alzada y extrañados preguntándose que clase de presentación era aquella.

\- En cualquier caso deberías acompañarnos, seguro que su majestad estará encantado de agradecerte por haber salvado a la princesa. - Dijo Geun-Tae sonriendo de brazos cruzados poniendo algo nervioso a Zeno por el rumbo en el que estaban tomando las cosas ya que hasta que la princesa tuviera unos dieciséis años el no planeaba entrar en su vida.

\- Si!Si! Así te enseño mi casa! tiene un jardín enorme con muchas flores!. - Dijo muy alegre la pequeña niña agarrando muy contenta la capa de Zeno y mirándole con tanta felicidad en la mirada que a Zeno le resultó imposible decirle que no.

\- Zeno conocerá al rey? y irá al palacio!? Que emoción!. - Dijo Zeno muy contento y adoptando su fachada infantil empezando a aplaudir a lo que Yona y su primo muy contentos y con una personalidad mas parecida a la de Zeno lo imitaron para cansancio de los adultos y vergüenza de Hak quien empezó a planear el fingir que no los conocía.

Y así horas después Zeno se encontraba en una de las muy lujosas habitaciones del palacio Hiryuu después de haberse dado un baño y de haberse vestido con unas lujosas ropas que las sirvientas de palacio le habían cedido. El Ouryuu miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió con nostalgia ya que hacía miles de años que no vestía ropa tan lujosa, literalmente.

Fue entonces que una voz alegre se escuchó tras la puerta de su dormitorio y al darse la vuelta este sonrió muy feliz al ver a la princesa quien había entrado muy contenta acompañada del general de la tribu del cielo quien al contrario que la pequeña lo miraba con bastante desconfianza.

\- Zeno! Ven conmigo al jardín! Quiero enseñarte las nuevas flores que planté el otro día con papa!. - Dijo esta muy alegre corriendo para agarrar a Zeno de la mano con la intención de llevárselo con ella a lo que Zeno hubiera ido encantado a jugar con la princesa si no fuera por cierto general de mal humor.

\- Princesa, su majestad esta esperando conocer a este joven, tengo ordenes de llevarlo conmigo. - Dijo el general del cielo con expresión severa y para nada contenta a lo que la princesa infló los mofletes molesta.

\- Vamos a ver a su majestad y después jugamos de acuerdo princesa?. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo a lo que Yona se sonrojó levemente y asintió contenta.

El camino por el palacio trajo muchos recuerdos a Zeno de la época en la que vivía allí junto a Hiryuu y sus hermanos y vagamente recordó varias habitaciones y caminos que le resultaban muy familiares pero que obviamente estas habían sido modificadas y al llegar a una gran sala la reconoció como la sala de reuniones en donde su rey se reunía con el y sus hermanos a planificar las batallas.

Y al entrar en esa sala se encontró siendo el centro de atención de absolutamente todos los generales además del rey por lo que Zeno por un instante se asustó algo sintiéndose intimidado por las miradas hostiles que recibía, sobretodo por parte del general de la tribu del fuego. El rey Il parecía que lo repasaba con la mirada por alguna extraña razón hasta que terminó sonriendo.

\- Tu debes de ser el joven que salvo a mi hija no?. - Dijo el rey levantándose y acercándose a Zeno para estrecharle la mano. - Muchísimas gracias joven, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo. - Dijo sonriendo a lo que Zeno se sintió algo nervioso sin saber que decir.

\- Zeno solo hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. - Dijo sonriendo ampliamente intentando restarle importancia. - Con que le de algo bueno de comer a Zeno estaremos en paz. - Dijo este empezando a babear causando que el rey empezara a reir divertido de la personalidad del chico mientras los generales miraban extrañados la escena.

\- Me gustaría preguntar el porque un joven que fisicamente no parece ser muy fuerte a tenido el valor para salvar a la princesa de unos mercenarios como si nada. - Dijo el general de la tribu del fuego frunciendo el ceño con desconfianza ya que de alguna forma ese simple chico que no parecía nada de otro mundo le causaba un extraño sentimiento, como si ese joven fuera mucho mas de lo que aparentaba.

Y el general de la tribu del fuego no era el unico que sentía eso, en verdad tanto el rey como todos los generales sentían como si ese chico tuviera algo especial pero no sabian decir el que.

Por otra parte la pequeña Yona desde el primer momento que vio a Zeno supo que era alguien muy especial ya que veía como un extraño resplandor a su alrededor que le aportaba una gran calidez como si fuera un gran sol y se sentía muy cálida al estar a su lado.

\- Papa! Zeno podría quedarse a palacio y ser mi guardaespaldas!. - Dijo de repente la princesa muy alegre causando que todos los generales la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca mientras que el rey sonreía encantado con la idea y Zeno en verdad no estaba muy seguro de si iba a ser una buena idea ya que no era muy fuerte y su verdadera identidad podría ser descubierta si este resultaba herido pero por otra parte el deseaba estar cerca de la princesa ya que sus sangre de dragón así se lo pedía.

\- Es una buena idea, así podría agradecerte el haberla salvado, tendrías un muy buen trabajo y te podrías quedar a palacio. - Dijo el rey sonriendo amablemente. - Además podrías comer lo que quisieras. - Añadió-

\- Lo que quisiera?! Estoy dentro!. - Dijo Zeno muy feliz y con una pequeña baba en la comisura de sus labios recordando lo bien que comía en sus años viviendo a palacio.

\- Su majestad! Con todos mis respetos pero de verdad cree que este chico podrá ser un buen guardaespaldas?! Si mi espada pesa mas que el!. - Dijo el general de la tribu del cielo señalándolo con molestia.

\- Zeno no es muy fuerte pero pelea bastante bien con la espada y es muy veloz y ágil . - Dijo Zeno cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con expresión perezosa. - Además Zeno no tiene ningún problema con dar su vida por la princesa.

Todos alzaron una ceja ante las palabras de Zeno quien con tanta facilidad había afirmado que daría su vida por alguien a quien había conocido hacía tan solo unas horas.

\- Si está muy preocupado por las habilidades de Zeno podría enseñarme a combatir señor general. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo ampliamente pensando por lo bajo que debería tener cuidado de no ser herido ni siquiera en entrenamientos.

\- Así será joven, muchas gracias. - Dijo sonriendo el rey Il antes de que el general de la tribu del cielo dijera algo.

...

Horas después y cuando todos los generales habían regresado a sus hogares el rey se quedó solo en su biblioteca personal leyendo un pergamino muy antiguo en donde relataban las características y los aspectos de los cuatro dragones guerreros.

\- Ese chico tiene algo muy especial en el... podría ser que el fuera?... no, es imposible. - Dijo el rey Il negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa mientras veía un antiguo dibujo del Ouryuu de la leyenda quien curiosamente era muy parecido al joven Zeno


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA

Pasaron unas pocas semanas desde que Zeno empezó a vivir en el palacio Hiryuu como guardaespaldas de la pequeña princesa Yona pero para exasperación de los soldados que custodiaban el reino y de sus sirvientes el joven Zeno mas que un guardaespaldas se había vuelto el mejor amigo de la princesa Yona ya que siempre pasaban el tiempo juntos y no se separaban ni para dormir, literalmente.

\- ERES UN MOCOSO QUE SOLO SE DEDICA A HACER DE NIÑERA EN VEZ DE HACER TU TRABAJO!. - Gritó Furioso el general Joo-Doh mientras Zeno en frente de el sonreía como si nada con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.

\- Zeno tiene diecisiete años pero mentalmente es todavía un infante, es normal que le guste jugar con la princesa. - Respondió Zeno sonriendo ampliamente ya acostumbrado al mal genio del general.

\- ME DA IGUAL! COMO SI MENTALMENTE TODAVÍA TE CHUPAS EL DEDO! VAS A EMPEZAR TU ENTRENAMIENTO AHORA MISMO!. Gritó el general golpeando con fuerza a Zeno en la cabeza causando que este soltara un gemido de dolor para después frotarse adolorido la cabeza.

\- No golpees a Zeno!. - Gritó de repente la princesa quien se había mantenido hasta el momento alejada del campo de entrenamiento por ordenes de su padre. Yona corrió hasta situarse junto a Zeno para mirar ceñuda al general.

\- Zeno es mi amigo! no le hables así!. - Gritó molesta la princesa aferrándose a las ropas de Zeno y plantándole cara al general quien ceñudo se agacho para estar cara cara con la pequeña.

\- Princesa las chicas buenas no deben meterse en medio de una riña de adultos, vaya a jugar a las muñecas. - Dijo el general causando mas cabreo en la princesa quien molesta le dio una patada en la espinilla con todas sus fuerzas causando que este soltara un grito de dolor sujetándose de la espinilla.

\- Corre Zeno! Huyamos del monstruo!. - Gritó la princesa agarrando de la mano de Zeno para echar a correr mientras Zeno se reía a carcajadas por la acción de la princesa corriendo también junto a ella mientras los dos eran perseguidos por un furioso Joo-Doh.

Así minutos después la princesa Yona y Zeno se encontraban escondidos en lo alto de un arbol viendo divertidos como el general y varios soldados los buscaban.

\- Tendre problemas después de esto. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo como todo un niño travieso en verdad emocionado con el buen rato que pasaba con la princesa. - Hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

\- Cuanto tiempo?. - Preguntó curiosa la princesa agarrando una manzana que se encontraba en el arbol sin ver la expresion triste en los ojos de su amigo y guardaespaldas a pesar de su sonrisa.

\- Demasiado. - Dijo este recordando que en realidad hacia unos quinientos años sin exagerar desde que rió y en realidad esos momentos que vivía con la princesa le hacía recordar aquellos años en que se lo pasaba tan bien con el Rey Hiryu y sus hermanos.

De repente sintió unas pequeñas manos en sus mejillas y se topó con el rostro preocupado de la princesa quien se encontraba retirando las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de su amigo quien no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. - No llores Zeno, te prometo que reiremos juntos para siempre. - Dijo la pequeña sonriendo ampliamente enterneciendo a Zeno quien agarro las manos de la niña para llebarlas a sus labios y besarselas con ternura para vergüenza de la pequeña quien se puso roja como un tomate ante la acción.

\- Gracias princesa, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tu existencia, no te puedes hacer una idea. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo y agarrando a la niña para sentarla en su regazo y poder abrazarla.

\- Eres raro Zeno. - Dijo riendo Yona siendo abrazado por Zeno quien simplemente sonrió muy feliz.

...

Los días fueron pasando y los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y tras el transcurso del tiempo las personas que vivían en el castillo Hiryuu ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del joven guardaespaldas de la princesa y a su curiosa e infantil personalidad, muchos ya lo trataban como a uno mas y los soldados y guardias les caía muy bien el chico que siempre intentaba escaparse de los entrenamientos del general Joo-Doh y que siempre acompañaba a la princesa como si fuera su sombra. El rey Il se dio cuenta del extraño vinculo que se había formado entre su hija y el extraño chico ya que siempre estaban juntos y cuando por alguna razón se separaban unos minutos la princesa se mostraba temerosa y incomoda y por otra parte el chico parecía desesperado por buscar a la princesa, era como si se hubieran vuelto dependientes el uno del otro.

Lo que tanto el rey como el resto de personas desconocían era que el fuerte vinculo que tenia la princesa con el dragón amarillo no era un simple lazo de amistad sino que traía consigo miles de años de antigüedad y fuerza ya que Zeno tenía incrustado en su propia sangre el amar a Yona y la princesa en el fondo de su alma sentía aquel amor que sintió tanto por Zono como por otros tres chicos que desconocía y no recordaba.

Fue entonces cuando una mañana en pleno invierno la princesa despertó para encontrarse como cada mañana a su mejor amigo Zeno dormido a su lado abrazándola y la pequeña niña traviesa se le ocurrió la idea de despertarlo con una gran bola de nieve en la cara. Para lograr su objetivo salió un momento al jardín sin que nadie se diera cuenta y agarro una buena cantidad de nieve para correr a su dormitorio aguantando el frió del hielo en sus manos y así fue cuando llegó, se subió en su cama donde Zeno dormía plácidamente y le echó toda la nieve de golpe en la cara.

El Ouryuu inmediatamente despertó asustado frotándose la cara y escuchando las risas de la princesa y al entender la travesura de la pequeña sonrió con una mirada desafiante y con un grito de " Esto es la guerra señorita!" echó a correr persiguiendo a la niña que gritó asustada y alegre y echó a correr por los pasillos del palacio siendo perseguida por Zeno.

Fue en medio de esta persecución cuando la distraída princesa se topó de golpe con un alto y fuerte cuerpo que causo que esta cayera contra el suelo del impacto y que Zeno corriera hasta situarse a su lado para ayudarla.

\- Quien eres tu mocoso?. - Dijo una voz imponente y severa que pertenecía ni mas ni menos a Yu-hon el hermano del rey y el tío de Yona quien miraba con seriedad a Zeno ignorando a sus sobrina por completo.

\- Soy Zeno, el guardaespaldas de la princesa. - Respondió Zeno frunciendo levemente el ceño al sentir algo peligroso de ese aterrador hombre que lo analizaba fijamente. - Usted debe de ser el general Yu-hon, encantado. - Dijo Zeno agarrando en brazos a la princesa quien ante la presencia de su tio se había acobardado.

Yu-Hon frunció todavía mas el ceño ante las palabras del joven quien a pesar de su inocente y débil apariencia sentía que algo iba mal con ese chico, además, a pesar de sus amables palabras estas iban cargadas con un tono algo peligroso. Finalmente Yu-Hon se dio cuenta de la presencia de su sobrina quien era cargada y abrazada por ese chico.

\- Suelta inmediatamente a mi sobrina, es una orden. - Dijo el general con tono dominante y cargado de amenazas mas Zeno ni siquiera parpadeo y le sonrió con tranquilidad sorprendiendo al hombre ya que todo el mundo se encogía de miedo y sumisión ante el, incluso los soldados mas fuertes y valientes bajaban la mirada cuando el se acercaba pero ese mocoso mantenía un comportamiento tranquilo y incluso le sonreía como si nada.

\- Discúlpeme señor pero yo solo cumplo las ordenes de la princesa o de el rey. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo como si nada mientras frotaba con dulzura los cabellos de la pequeña niña que llevaba en brazos intentando tranquilizarla. - Y usted no parece ser una princesa. - Dijo ahora Zeno con un tono bromista causando que el general enrojeciera de ira.

\- Como osas hablarme así pequeño bribón! Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?!. - Gritó furioso el general llamando la atención de algunos soldados y sirvientes quienes ya se habían levantado.

\- Usted es un gran general conocido por haber tenido un gran éxito en muchas guerras pero a pesar de ello es un hombre injusto que se cree superior al resto de las personas y que incluso se cree mayor que los propios dioses. - Respondió sin miedo Zeno frunciendo el ceño. - Usted expulsó a los sacerdotes del reino para callar las voces de los dioses, y déjeme decirle que sus actos egoístas solo le traerán el castigo de los dioses.

Transcurrieron unos muy tensos segundos de puro silencio en donde todos procesaban las palabras de Zeno y varios sirvientes quienes pasaban por allí quedaron blancos de terror al oír al joven guardaespaldas de la princesa dirigirse de esa forma al general Yu-hon.

\- C-COMO TE ATREVES MALDITO MOCOSO INSOLENTE!. - Bramó furioso el general completamente fuera de sí y empuñando con decisión su espada frente a Zeno quien solo se movió para colocar rápidamente a la pequeña princesa detrás de su espalda y sin soltarla para mirar con seriedad y sin temor al general que lo amenazaba. - Hace unos meses fui el general de la tribu del cielo! Y soy el hermano del rey Il! Como te atreves a hablarme con ese tono, sucio plebeyo!. - Gruñó molesto Yu-Hon causando que varios soldados corrieran hasta el para intentar tranquilizarlo inútilmente.

El rey Il junto a varios guardias aparecieron tras el escándalo y el rey vio alarmado como su hermano completamente fuera de si atacó a Zeno con gran fuerza y rapidez empuñando su espada con intención de matar al joven quien para sorpresa de todos y sin soltar a la pequeña princesa a quien protegía esquivó con gran rapidez y demasiada facilidad aquel ataque para después darle una fuerte patada a la mano del general causando que su espada saliera volando varios metros.

\- Si quiere atacarme de acuerdo pero no lo haga cuando tengo a la princesa al lado!. - Bramó molesto Zeno mirando con furia al hermano del Rey quien se había mantenido en shock tras ser derrotado con tanta rapidez por ese muchacho.

Se mantuvo un tenso silencio en donde tanto los soldados de la tribu del cielo como el Rey Il miraban conmocionados la escena en donde el general Yu-Hon se encontraba mirando muy sorprendido al joven Zeno quien le retaba con la mirada, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando de repente se escuchó un agudo llanto infantil proveniente de la pequeña Yona quien asustada había explotado en lagrimas.

Zeno al identificar de quien provenía aquel tierno y agudo llanto se dio la vuelta y agachándose agarró a la pequeña niña en brazos para así abrazarla mientras esta seguía llorando sin parar rodeando el cuello de su amigo con sus pequeños brazos y escondiendo su rostro en su rubia melena.

\- Ya pasó, ya pasó, shhh. - Dijo Zeno meciendo con delicadeza a la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos acariciándole la cabeza mientras esta seguía llorando. - shh, tranquila princesa no pasó nada, Zeno está perfectamente, a sido solo un susto. - Dijo Zeno besando a Yona en la cabeza y sin dejar de abrazarla ignorando completamente a los soldados y a Yu-Hon quien tras recuperarse de haber sido fácilmente desarmado por un mocoso frunció el ceño mirando con desconfianza como Zeno intentaba calmar a la princesa y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a sus aposentos.

Los soldados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos sobre la escena pero tras una orden del rey Il todos desaparecieron dejando solos al rey y a Zeno quien todavía mecía en brazos a la princesa para calmarla del todo ya que aunque esta había dejado de llorar todavía temblaba asustada.

\- Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermano Zeno, el suele ser mas sensato. - Dijo el rey Il claramente avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano acercándose al joven y a su hija.

\- Su majestad no tiene la culpa de nada, Zeno también se fué un poco de la lengua. - Dijo Zeno sonriendole al rey con su característica sonrisa infantil sin dejar de abrazar a la princesa quien para sorpresa de Zeno se había quedado dormida.

\- Como puede dormir tan rápido si se acaba de levantar?. - Dijo el rubio alzando una ceja y riendo divertido renaudando su marcha hacía el dormitorio para acostar a la princesa pero siendo interrumpido por la voz del rey.

\- Zeno. - Dijo el rey con voz dura y severa impropia de el por lo que el joven dragón se dio la vuelta levemente impresionado. - Tu no eres un joven normal verdad? Podrías decirme quien eres en realidad?. - Dijo seriamente el rey acercándose a Zeno.

\- Zeno no sabe a que se refiere el rey, Zeno es alguien muy simple. - Dijo este sonriendo inocentemente intentando engañar al rey con su fachada de niño despreocupado pero este ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando el rey agarró levemente un trozo de tela de su túnica levemente manchada en sangre y con un pequeño corte en el.

\- Mi hermano te rozó levemente con la espada cuando esquivaste su ataque pero lo suficiente como para causarte un pequeño corte en el bajo viente pero... - Dijo el rey levantando la tela para mostrar el delgado abdomen de Zeno limpio de cualquier herida. - No tienes ninguna herida joven Zeno, o debería decir mejor, joven Ouryuu, aquel guerrero dragón cuyo cuerpo no puede ser herido.

Zeno retrocedió rápidamente del rey soltando una pequeña risa seca.

\- El rey es mas perspicaz de lo que aparenta, Zeno supuso que se olía algo señor rey pero debo decir que Zeno se encuentra gratamente sorprendido de que haya descubierto su identidad. - Dijo El Ouryuu riendo levemente y suspirando en derrota para después sonreirle al rey con una sonrisa algo cansada. - Si, soy el Ouryuu, uno de los cuatro guerreros dragones que sirven al rey Hiryuu.

El rey Il miró a Zeno con el rostro tan inexpresivo que incluso a Zeno a pesar de vivir miles de años le costó algo descifrar sus emociones pero si que notó algo parecido preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Entonces lo que predijo ese sacerdote era cierto. - Dijo el rey suspirando pesadamente mirando el rostro dormido de su hija para después mirar otra vez a Zeno con seriedad. - acuesta a la princesa y ven a la sala de reuniones y tranquilo estaremos solos, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.

Segundos después de que el rey desapareciera de entre los pasillos del palacio Zeno suspiró pesadamente sintiendo un mal sabor de boca ahora que su identidad había quedado descubierta por el rey.

\- Princesa Yona, creo que Zeno se ha metido en un buen lio.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. SUEÑOS

La pequeña Yona miró curiosa a su alrededor cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró en un hermoso campo muy brillante lleno de flores de diferentes colores y de una hierba de un curioso y precioso tono dorado, era como si estuviera en el paraíso. Al mirar arriba vio un cielo totalmente despejado y de un azul muy profundo que era iluminado por un brillante y enorme sol.

La pequeña niña rió divertida y maravillada echando a correr por el campo persiguiendo unas preciosas mariposas de color rosa que había encontrado cuando de repente a varios metros vio a un hombre de larga melena azulada que la miraba fijamente. El hombre tenía parte de su cabello recogido en un moño y vestía con piezas de ropa noble y de buena tela.

Un hermoso y pequeño pájaro de color verde posaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro llamando la atención de la pequeña niña quien por un momento planeó ir hacía el señor para pedirle que la dejara coger aquel pajarito.

Yona corrió curiosa hasta alcanzar al hombre quien por el momento se había mantenido callado y miradola fijamente con unos ojos tan hermosos que a la pequeña Yona se le cortó la respiración y se olvidó del pajarito.

\- Que ojos mas bonitos tiene señor. - Dijo Yona alzando la mirada y sonriendole al extraño hombre quien al tenerla en frente de el y ante sus palabras le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó hasta arrodillarse quedando así a la misma altura. - Tus ojos también son muy bonitos. - Fue lo que dijo el hombre causando un tierno sonrojo en la pequeña. - Me llamo Abi y tu debes de ser Yona no?. - Dijo Abi con una leve sonrisa algo divertido por el tierno sonrojo que apareció en los mofletes de la pequeña princesa.

\- Como conoce mi nombre señor?. - Preguntó curiosa y sorprendida Yona todavía maravillada con la hermosa mirada dorada de aquel hombre llamado Abi quien a pesar de acabarlo de conocer de alguna forma sentía que aquel hombre nunca le haría nada malo.

\- Tienes un amigo llamado Zeno verdad?. - Preguntó Abi sentándose en el dorado césped ya harto de estar arrodillado a lo que Yona se sentó también a su lado con una sonrisa.

\- Si! Es mi mejor amigo!. - Dijo muy entusiasmada la princesa sonriendole a Abi quien le devolvió la sonrisa. - Usted lo conoce señor Abi? . -Preguntó esta curiosa pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

\- Es mi hermano pequeño. - Dijo sonriendo Abi a lo que Yona se cubrió la boca con sorpresa causando la risa en el hermoso hombre de melena azulada ante aquel gesto tan infantil.

\- Pues no os parecéis en nada. - Dijo sonriendo Yona a lo que Abi asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con ella.

\- Yona, de ahora en adelante tienes que estar muy cerca de tu amigo Zeno de acuerdo? . - Dijo de repente Abi en tono muy serio mirando a la pequeña niña con firmeza a lo que esta asintió algo confundida. - A partir de ahora me reuniré contigo en algunos de tus sueños junto a mis otros dos hermanos para advertirte cuando se aproximé algún peligro, pero por ahora solo debes estar cerca de Zeno y darle un mensaje de mi parte de acuerdo?. - Dijo Abi seriamente acariciando los rojizos cabellos de la pequeña niña quien lo miraba sin comprender mucho a lo que este suspiró recordándose a si mismo que su rey ahora era una pequeña y inocente niña de seis años.

\- Dile a Zeno que su hermano Abi le manda un saludo y le pide que durante la próxima semana no se separe de ti ni por un segundo, sobretodo durante las noches.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de Abi la pequeña Yona cerró los ojos invadida por el cansancio y calló dormida en los brazos de aquel hombre de hermosa mirada quien al ver el dormido rostro de la pequeña, lagrimas de añoranza y amor emergieron de sus ojos.

...

Por otro lado, Zeno se encontraba en los aposentos de la princesa cambiandose de ropa mientras la pequeña niña dormía profundamente en su cama, a pesar de que el rey le había concedido al joven un dormitorio propio Zeno prefería dormir con Yona ya que tras miles de años esperando por ella fue como si ahora no pudiera estar separado de ella, por ello había mudado sus nuevos ropajes reales al dormitorio de la princesa y se había vuelto algo así como su compañero de dormitorio.

En cuanto Zeno se aseguró de estar arreglado y que la pequeña niña dormía plácidamente salió de la habitación no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la cabeza a la pequeña niña y el prometerle que regresaría en unos minutos.

Y así un rato después entró en la sala de reuniones del rey encontrándola totalmente vacía de generales para su alivio si no fuera por cierto rey que se encontraba sentado en su trono con una mirada serena y preocupada en su rostro a lo que Zeno simplemente hizo una leve reverencia sentándose en uno de los asientos.

\- Ahora que su majestad ha descubierto la verdadera identidad de Zeno que pretende hacer con Zeno? . - Preguntó Zeno yendo directamente al grano a lo que el rey sonrió levemente sintiéndose a gusto con aquella personalidad tan divertida y curiosa que poseía el dragón amarillo.

\- Antes que nada debo decir que es todo un honor conocer a un personaje legendario como es el Ouryuu, uno de los cuatro guerreros dragones de la leyenda. - Dijo el rey Il cono una leven sonrisa.

\- Zeno se siente avergonzado. - Dijo divertido Zeno algo sonrojado por las palabras del rey.

\- Pero el que tu estés aquí significa que lo que me advirtió el ultimo sacerdote que vivió en palacio antes de irse es cierto. - Dijo suspirando con algo de pesar el rey a lo que Zeno alzó una ceja bastante curioso por sus palabras. - Cuando mi hermano expulsó a los sacerdotes de palacio fue en el mismo momento en que mi esposa se encontraba embarazada, pocos meses antes del nacimiento de Yona. - Dijo el rey bajo la atenta mirada del Ouryuu.

\- Antes de irse el sacerdote me dijo que mi hija que en ese momento todavía no había nacido no iba a ser ni mas ni menos que la reencarnación del dios dragón rojo, el rey Hiryuu. - Dijo severamente el rey Il a lo que Zeno simplemente guardó silencio durante unos segundos hasta que decidió abrir la boca.

\- Lo es, Yona es la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu, por eso Zeno, el Ouryuu está aquí. - Dijo seriamente Zeno a lo que el rey suspiró pesadamente. - El rey no se siente contento con ello?

\- Cuando ella nació y vi sus pequeños mechones rojos las palabras de aquel sacerdote volvieron a mi cabeza pero decidí ignorarlo, en aquel momento solo sentía felicidad de ser padre sin importarme quien o que era mi hija, pero ahora temo por el futuro de mi hija, no quiero que ella tenga una vida peligrosa llena de guerras y sangre como supongo que la tubo el primer rey de Kouka, solo quiero que mi hija viva feliz. - Dijo el rey con una mirada triste en sus ojos a lo que Zeno se levantó como si nada para ir hacía una mesilla llena de postres deliciosos y empezar a comer.

\- El rey Hiryuu tuvo una vida llena de guerras, sangre y peligros pero fue feliz. - Dijo de repente Zeno sonriendole al rey y sin dejar de comer. - Tuvo a gente que lo amaba, los cuatro guerreros dragones los protegían con sus vidas y lo amaban de corazón, el pueblo lo respetaba, y si quiere saber la opinión de este joven dragón, las experiencias duras y dolorosas forman parte de la vida y no tienen nada que ver en si eres feliz o no, lo que de verdad hace a alguien feliz es el tener a gente que te ama de todo corazón, solo así podrás morir con una gran sonrisa en los labios, como fue el caso del Rey Hiryuu. - Dijo sonriendo Zeno terminando de comer bajo la mirada anonadada del rey.

\- El futuro de la princesa será decidido por ella, y Zeno y los otros tres guerreros dragones la seguiremos y la amaremos sin duda. - Dijo Zeno volviendo a sentarse en el sillón. - Zeno no lo aparenta pero ha vivido mucho, demasiado, a causa de ser quien es y le asegura señor rey que la princesa vivirá una vida feliz.

Después de unos largos segundos de silencio el rey finalmente decidió abrir la boca.

\- Tu... , no eres un chico de diecisiete años que a heredado los poderes del Ouryuu de sus antepasados verdad?. - Dijo el rey anonadado ante las palabras llenas de sabiduría y de aquella mirada llena de conocimientos y experiencias que dejaba ver de repente el Ouryuu.

\- El hakuryuu, Seiryuu y Ryokuryuu de esta época heredaron la sangre del dragón de sus antepasados, sus poderes han pasado de generación en generación esperando la llegada de la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu, Yona, pero el poder del Ouryuu es el mas bizarro del de todos, un cuerpo que no puede ser dañado, que no envejece y que se regenera, ese es el Ouryuu. - Dijo Zeno con una sonrisa algo triste bajo la mirada sorprendida del rey. - Durante dos mil años Zeno ha vagado por el mundo esperando la llegada de su rey y ahora que su rey a vuelto en forma de una hermosa princesa le aseguro señor Rey que Zeno hará todo por la princesa. - Dijo seriamente Zeno alzándose frente al rey con una mirada decidida. - Porque en el caso de que algo le pase a la princesa nadie en todo Kouka estará a salvo de la furia del Ouryuu.

...

Ni siquiera el Ouryuu Zeno que tan concentrado y distraído se encontraba por su reunión con el rey notó la presencia que escuchaba tras las puertas de la sala. El lider de la tribu del fuego Kan Soo-Jin se encontraba tras las puertas de la sala con la mirada desorbitada y el rostro totalmente petrificado y sin color, tras varios segundos decidió irse de allí al escuchar como el rey y el Ouryuu se despedían y se escondió en unos pilares del castillo para procesar la información.

La princesa Yona era la reencarnación del rey Hiryuu

Los cuatro guerreros dragones en verdad existían

El joven mocoso de melena dorada era el Ouryuu

El general de la tribu del fuego tragó saliva y calló al suelo frotándose su sudada y agobiada cabeza para después sonreír con incredulidad ante lo que había descubierto.

\- La reencarnación de Hiryuu en verdad es esa mocosa?. - Dijo este con una risa irónica. - No puedo creer que el gran rey Hiryuu se haya reencarnado en esa cría, yo soy su descendiente directo, la tribu del fuego es quien en verdad debe gobernar este país y ahora ya se que armas usar para derrotar a las demás tribus para que se metan en mi camino. - Dijo este con una mirada llena de avaricia. - Por muy leales que los cuatro guerreros dragones sean al rey Hiryuu no hay forma que esas criaturas legendarias sirvan a esa princesa mimada, ellos servirán a los verdaderos descendientes de su rey. - Dijo el general empezando a planear que hacer para conseguir a los cuatro guerreros dragones. - Lo primero será conseguir el Ouryuu y deshacerme de la supuesta reencarnación de Hiryuu.

...

Zeno suspiró sintiéndose agotado mientras regresaba al dormitorio de la princesa pensando con inseguridad si fue buena idea el revelarle toda la verdad al rey Il pero Zeno sabía que aquel rey amaba a su hija con todo su ser y que era alguien de confianza pero de alguna forma tenía un mal presentimiento tras dejar la sala.

\- Zeno!. - El grito de la princesa causó que Zeno abriera los ojos asustado y corriera a gran velocidad hacía el dormitorio de Yona que era custodiado por dos guardias quienes inmediatamente lo dejaron pasar.

La pequeña niña se encontraba en su cama buscandolo con la mirada muy nerviosa y al verlo corrió hacía el en busca de un abrazo que el correspondió gustosamente preocupado por el estado de la princesa quien a pesar de estar nerviosa no parecía asustada ni tener ganas de llorar.

\- Ha tenido una pesadilla señorita? Puede contarsela a Zeno si quiere. - Dijo Zeno sentandose en la cama con Yona en sus brazos pero la pequeña niña negó con la cabeza sonriendole.

\- Había un hombre muy hermoso en mi sueño y decía que era tu hermano mayor Zeno. - Dijo Yona sonriendo a lo que Zeno abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de la princesa y con algo de emoción en su pecho al pensar en la posibilidad de que uno de sus hermanos haya contactado con Yona en su sueño.

\- Un hombre hermoso? Puede ser que que aquel hombre tuviera el cabello azul y unos ojos muy bonitos?. - Preguntó Zeno sonriendole inocentemente a la princesa suponiendo que de sus tres hermanos "el hermoso" se trataba de Abi ya que Yona podría llamar a Gu-en y a Shu-Ten como "hombres salvajes" pero para nada como "hombres hermosos", pensó Zeno imaginando que Guen y Shu-ten sin duda le golpearían molestos si llegaran a escuchar sus pensamientos.

\- Si! Dijo que ese era su nombre! y tenía unos ojos muy bonitos!. - Dijo Yona sonriendo muy contenta y aplaudiendo de manera muy infantil a lo que Zeno rió divertido sintiendose muy feliz de que su hermano Abi haya podido hablar con su Rey.

\- Pero Zeno, tu hermano mayor me dijo algo que no comprendo. - Dijo de repente Yona sacando a Zeno de su estado de felicidad para mirarla con cuirosidad. - Dijo que te diera un saludo de su parte y que te dijera que durante la proxima semana no te separaras ni un segundo de mi, sobretodo por las noches. - Dijo confundida Yona a lo que Zeno frunció el ceño por un segundo ante la noticia para después sonreirle a la princesa con despreocupación.

\- El hermano de Zeno de seguro dijo eso porque sabe que a la señorita le gusta estar con Zeno y que a Zeno le gusta estar con la señorita. - Dijo Zeno sonriendo no queriendo preocupar a la pequeña quien rió estando de acuerdo con las palabras de su leal amigo.

...

Aquella misma noche Zeno no pudo dormir tras escuchar las palabras de la pequeña princesa quien dormía tranquilamente abrazada a el como si de una almohada se tratara.

Zeno frunció el ceño acercando a si mismo la espada que mantenía oculta bajo la sabana listo para usarla en cualquier momento ya que sabía que sin duda en cualquier momento los enemigos que planeaban ir tras la princesa atacarían.

Sin duda Abi apareció en el sueño de la princesa para alertar a Zeno de que un ataque se aproximaba y conociendo a su hermano que en paz descanse si Abi alertaba de que algo pasará era porque en verdad sucedera y Zeno no permitiría que nada ni nadie lastimara a su amado rey.


End file.
